


Brotherly Love

by P_eaches



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eaches/pseuds/P_eaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even Izuru likes getting loud. // This fanfic contains INCEST. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read. You've been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally just self-indulgent porn that I wanted to write, so I did it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

If there was one thing Izuru didn’t find completely and utterly boring, it was the sound of his bed’s wooden headboard, creaking and groaning as the weight of two teenage boys shifted atop it’s frame. The sound couldn’t be rivaled by that of Hajime and Izuru however, two brothers in the midst of heated lovemaking— If it could even be called that. Occasions like that had become almost a bit of a ritual too, whenever Izuru would come home from the hospital, or if Hajime achieved especially good results in school, though it could be just as easily interpreted that the two teenagers were looking for any chance to get at each other, using the guise of good marks and good health to mask their primal desires.

No matter how you looked at their situation however, it was wrong. They were brothers, and twins for that matter, yet there was something so inherently right about the way it felt, their skin hot and flushed, as they pressed close against one another.

Izuru in particular was the one to suggest their little moments more often than not, always out of the blue and in such a way that Hajime always ended up feeling embarrassed about it. He was so calm and collected when he made the suggestion, as though he had been asking Hajime to play video games with him.

_“I’m bored, come upstairs and fuck me.”_

Those words were certainly commonplace these days, yet Hajime still got horribly red in the face whenever he heard them. Much to Izuru’s pleasure, that is. The long-haired boy gave a small smirk, watching as his brother sat there, frustrated, trying to decide if he should give in again, or be firm with him like an older brother should be. That was always one of Hajime’s worries, that he wasn’t acting the way an older brother should, even if he was only older by a few minutes. There would only be two outcomes to this situation though; If Hajime refused, Izuru would most likely find a way to twist and bend him to his will, and if Hajime agreed, they would continue to get along well, and Izuru might even be in a pleasant mood afterwards. As awful as it might have sounded, Hajime always got a kick out of making his brother smile, even if it was by these means. 

So for that reason, when Izuru made his demands, after giving it some ‘careful’ consideration, Hajime gives a bashful nod, laying down his pencil atop the math homework he had been trying to do before following Izuru upstairs. Whenever they did spend their time together like this, it was almost always exclusively in Izuru’s room, which was a bit of a blessing for Hajime, who was hardly ever invited into his room otherwise. It was a good chance for him to better get to know his brother, as well as clean up any mess in there that the younger couldn’t be bothered tidying up. First however, they had matters to attend to, like Izuru’s growing need and Hajime’s inability to resist.

“Hajime. Why don’t we try something _different_? Always doing things the same way… It’s boring.” Izuru padded along the empty hallway in bare feet, trusting that Hajime was following behind him as he led him to his room. Just to make sure, he gives a small glance over his shoulder before opening his door, a musty, sweet smell wafting out. It was quite distinctly Izuru’s scent, a mature one that Hajime couldn’t help but feel intoxicated by. He was so captured by the smell that he nearly forgot to answer Izuru, who was now sitting on his small bed, watching Hajime expectantly.

“Oh— Um… Well, like what..?” He asks, deep brown hues focused on the other’s face. Hajime was sure he looked a little bit surprised, but that was to be expected— This was the first time Izuru had really said anything to him when they were about to have sex, and not only that, it was the first time he ever asked them to do things differently. Normally, it was quite silent, minus Hajime’s own sounds, all the way from when they stepped into Izuru’s room to when Hajime left with a basket full of washing. Curious about his brother’s ideas, he sits down beside him, giving the most ‘supportive big brother’ look he could give.

With Hajime’s attention now, Izuru momentarily thinks about his words before speaking, turning to look at Hajime dead-on. “I want to try being louder.” He could tell that this came as a surprise to Hajime, whose eyes widened, brows lifting a little. Izuru went on to explain himself, leaning back on both his hands. “… I’ve never spoken to you during sex. You’re always way too noisy, so I keep quiet. But…” He pauses, breathing out heavily. “.. It’s a pain.” It’s not like Izuru is silent while Hajime fucks him because he has no feeling for it. He must find it worth his time if he continues to ask for it, but he’s never really been one to show it. But now, with plenty of reason not to hold back, why not try it out?

“They’re not home, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Typical as it was, Izuru already knew just what Hajime’s thought process would be. He would worry that they would be heard, and that it wouldn’t be enjoyable for Izuru. What a kind brother… Always concerned about the other’s wellbeing. “... And would I really suggest it if I wasn’t ready to go through with it?” Izuru waits patiently for an answer, but Hajime’s expression is all the confirmation he needed. He gives another soft sigh before reaching out a hand and laying it on Hajime’s thigh, a gesture that was new to them both. “Hajime…” Izuru begins again, but a sudden change in Hajime’s expression halts him, an expression that Izuru wasn’t expecting. His own eyes widen this time, spotting the despairing mixture of guilt and love in his brother’s eyes, a sure sign of one thing: Conflict.

Not once before had Hajime shown that kind of expression when thinking about sex, and while the thought may have definitely repulsed him at first, his denial was always vehement. Never was it this sort of… Wishy-washy uncertainty that he was showing now, and it was, to say the least, exciting for Izuru to see. Had it been anyone else, the concern would be ignored without a second thought, but the fact that it was his brother, whom deep down, Izuru loved, made him think twice, before squeezing his leg with a tenderness that wasn’t common between them. It was Izuru’s silent invitation for Hajime to say what was on his mind, in hopes that it would resolve whatever barrier was currently wedged between them.

Hajime knew that Izuru was waiting for him to speak too, so he mentally prepares himself to take a chance, gently taking Izuru’s hand before pulling his own feet up onto the bed. “Izuru, I don’t want to be a bad brother… It’s hard enough to keep the line between brothers and… this from being blurred normally, I don’t know how I’m meant to do it if we get too involved like this… Before, you always kept a blank expression, and I guess that helped me distance myself from it… I guess what I’m trying to say is that.. Um… I’m scared, that this will end badly.” Hajime finally confesses, eyes now drifting to the bed, rather than Izuru’s face.

Izuru took in all the information, as jumbled and awkward as it may have been, quickly coming to a conclusion. His brother was a total idiot. Izuru gave only a moment’s silence before sighing loudly, tugging his hand from Hajime’s grasp. “You’re even more of an idiot than I thought you were…” He folds his arms initially, but soon unfolds them to hold onto Hajime’s jaw instead, jerking his head to face him. “Listen. No one is closer to me than you are… No one could ever have the same relationship with me that you have. Why the fuck are you worried about things ‘ending badly’?” It wasn’t much of a comforting speech, but the fact that Izuru brought himself to bluntly express that he considered Hajime his closest tie, closer than even their parents, should have been enough prove to him that he wasn’t doing this for nothing.

Whether Hajime fully got the message yet or not though was the least of Izuru’s current concerns, more focused now with manipulating the other just a little. He held his head firmly as he leaned in to kiss him, a very chaste kiss that would hopefully be the last encouragement Hajime needed from there. “Can we stop wasting time now? It’s boring just sitting here doing nothing…” He complains, voice low and quiet as ever. It had a rather seductive tone to it though, Izuru’s eyes filling with impatient want.

He pulls away from Hajime and tugs his shirt over his head, dropping it in the pile of other discarded clothes beside his bed before laying back against the pillow, sweeping his hair from his face and from under him, laying it aside. “Don’t pull on my hair this time.” He warns, just as an off-comment. 

Hajime was still sitting there pretty stunned, but with a certain feeling of empowerment too. Izuru’s words had touched him, enough to get him kicked into gear too, pulling off his own shirt, but laying it aside neatly for now. “Ah— Yeah, yeah…” He commented, seeming back to his old self now. Izuru was pretty pleased with this; actually deciding to welcome the other with an embrace as Hajime lay down with him, gentle kisses already being peppered down the length of his neck. Izuru could never quite understand why Hajime was so insistent on being so affectionate with him and only during sex too, but he never complained either, instead just letting his thoughts drift away as he relished in the feeling.

While the kisses were gentle however, it didn’t mean that Hajime was going to waste much time either, hand already finding it’s way to Izuru’s chest, exploring as though he didn’t already know it off by heart. Every contour of Izuru’s body was already well known to Hajime, but the pleasure he took in re-familiarizing himself it was endless. Sometimes his fingers would brush against Izuru’s nipples, or he would just resort to rubbing circles over his stomach, anything to make his brother melt until he couldn’t take any longer hurrying them to go further together. Truth be told though, Hajime was probably the more impatient one of the two, which was likely why he made such a point of working Izuru into putty in his hands. By now, he was good at it too, his fairly innocent touches driving Izuru to push his hand further down, till he could push Hajime’s palm against his covered cock himself. Hajime didn’t complain either, letting his brother’s hand guide him as he squeezed and groped, pulling his lips away from Izuru’s neck to capture his expression instead. What he saw though surprised him a lot more than he should have. Izuru had said that he wouldn’t hold back this time, but when he said it, Hajime hadn’t expected to see his brother’s dark brows knitted in pleasure, eyes shut and teeth bearing into his lip, clearly getting off to the sensation his brother’s hand gave him. It was then too that he realized that Izuru’s other hand was gripping at his trousers; fingers curled into the fabric almost threateningly, like he desperately wanted them off but couldn’t do a thing about it. All of these sights made Hajime’s heart race in his chest, feeling the sudden urge to hurry up and help him out, even if Izuru would never admit he wanted that help in the first place.

Hajime couldn’t resist teasing him a little bit first though, pawing more insistently at his crotch without the help of his brother, thumb reaching up to play with the waistband of his pants. He gave a coy smile, rubbing his hand more between his legs before piping up too brightly, voice just a little bit nervous. “No need to look so desperate… Here— These should come off.” He meant his pants of course, the stretchy waistband easily giving in as Hajime tugged at it with his thumb. He knew that Izuru wouldn’t respond purely out of pride, but he does move his hand obediently to allow Hajime to actually pull down his pants. Hajime considers that a victory in itself, and excitedly slides his brother out of the rest of his clothes without any time for second thoughts. 

Hajime could have easily told that Izuru wasn’t wearing underwear by feeling him up, but the sight still has his breath catching in his throat, letting a small, appreciative sound at the view. It never ceased to amaze him how gorgeous his brother actually looked, and he can definitely appreciate it more now than ever with how exposed he was before him. He couldn’t help but realize how perverted it sounded when he thought that way, but then he supposed that this whole arrangement was perverted too.

Before he got too lost in his thoughts, Hajime let his hand settle back at his hip, touches light and feathery as he slowly eased into his work again. Everything was going smooth, he was just enjoying the feel of those sturdy hips under his palm when the sound of his brother’s impatience finally broke free, a whine that sounded a lot like it came from Izuru drifting into the room. Hajime blinked at him, and Izuru soon looked back, eyes fluttering open. His whole face was riddled with want, cheeks red and lips parted, another moan soon slipping through. Was this the kind of excitement Izuru felt when they had sex? Was this everything he was holding back? Hajime was nothing short of amazed, but at the same time.. It drove him to want more. He wanted to keep going, see where things took them and try his very best to make Izuru unravel even more.

“Izuru— You look so…” _Hot._ There was no other way to describe it. Hajime leaned in and kissed at his jaw again whilst his hand went south, fingertips grazing over the other’s ball sac. He fondled him there for only a short moment however before his fingers brush up the side of his bare cock, eager to jerk him off. He knows better than to rush into it though and stops himself to make sure it wouldn’t be the gross, dry handjob that no one wanted. Plain as day, Izuru keeps his lubricant right next to the bed, much to Hajime’s embarrassment, but he supposes it makes things easier. A few quick pumps gives him enough to go on with for a while, being cautious when smoothing the liquid over the underside of his cock. He noticed how the other flinched, but it couldn’t be helped— They were both too hot now for their own good, and the lubricant was definitely too cold in comparison. It warms up quickly however, especially with Hajime _finally_ starting to tug at the other’s cock, quickly falling into his usual rhythm. Twist his hand as he reaches the top, squeeze every so often… Don’t go slow. Taking his time with this had never ended well in the past, with Izuru getting bored and uninvolved by the end of it, which was definitely not what he wanted this time. Izuru already looked like he was enjoying it so much, with appreciative hums leaving him each time the sensitive tip was reached.

Hajime was starting to take pride in making him that vocal too, and rather than this being like a chore, where it was to get his brother off as asked, Hajime wanted to make him feel good, make him moan and if he was lucky, even say his name. “You sound incredible…” He murmurs, eyes full of affection as they drank up every ounce of want on Izuru’s face. Who, of course, had no comment about Hajime’s words, and only kept watching him. It was almost like he was egging him on though, the way he looked at him expectantly. Perhaps it was time to go on. “Izuru— Sit up for a sec.” Hajime asks as nicely as he can, knowing Izuru was more likely to stubbornly sit there that listen to what Hajime wanted him to do. Yet, once more to his surprise, Izuru complies and Hajime has to wonder what he did to be so lucky.

“You’re being so agreeable today—“

“Hajime, please be quiet… Just take your pants off and fuck me already.” Blunt as ever, it seemed. Hajime smiled embarrassedly, giving an obedient nod as he followed his brother’s instructions. After a moment, they were both naked now, and Hajime felt like they were closer maybe too. The difference that Izuru’s involvement in all of this made was incredible— He just hoped it wouldn’t be a one-time thing.

Before laying Izuru back down again, he rests a pillow beneath the small of his back to lift his hips, and kisses him again, though for a bit longer this time. It was a much more loving, but passionate kiss this time, and he swears that he even feels Izuru kiss him back. When he pulls away, and their eyes meet again, Hajime smiles without even realizing it, all too happy about how things had been going so far.

“Lie down… Ready?” He’s sure to ask, just in case, even though he knows the answer. Izuru does give a small nod though, just to confirm. And so, with a slightly anxious breath, Hajime slicks up his own member, grunting quietly before closing in on Izuru and lining up to push inside. The initial push was always a little bit slow, but they had done this enough times that the resistance was practically little to none by now. It didn’t mean that Hajime wasn’t any less affected by the feeling though, a shudder trailing down his spine as their hips became flush with one another. Like usual, there was a small window of ten seconds for them to both get their bearings before Hajime decided to move, hips pulling back slowly before jerking forward, pushing deep inside of the other. Normally, the most he got was a tense grunt, or just silence really, but this time, Izuru gives a short gasp before he moans out a quiet breath, head tipped back in pleasure. Hajime could feel his cock throb with excitement, and almost like the driving force for his movement, it makes his thrusts continue much more rhythmically, starting with slow pushes.

The sound of the bed creaking begins when Izuru becomes more involved too, knees splayed to the side and hips pressing wherever they could to feel Hajime more. Hot breath, panting and grunting, the two of them gave into their most animal needs and rode out their pleasure, each other’s names stuck on their lips.

When Hajime began to grow more and more excited, the sounds of the bed only grew louder, and in turn, so did Izuru. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixed so beautifully with everything else too, and it would probably be enough on it’s own to get Hajime off honestly. “Shit… Izuru… ‘s so good…” Hajime expressed breathlessly, pressing his face into the other’s shoulder. Up until now, Izuru had been gripping the sheets beneath them, but a certain thrust into that sensitive bundle of nerves made him grab Hajime suddenly, neatly groomed nails pressing hard into the other’s back. He could hardly even muster words at this point, and didn’t want to either— Speaking his pleasure just fine with a string of moans and whines.

What pleased Hajime the most however was his brother’s arms around him, holding on for dear life. It was almost cute in a way, yet at the same time, incredibly sexy too. Before long though, they were tangled in a warm embrace with each other, Hajime pounding into Izuru with every bit of force he had to offer, one hand gripping the pillow under Izuru’s head whilst the other cradled his torso, keeping him nice and close.

The result of their heated pace did mean that lasting long wasn’t much of an option now, but there was definitely nothing wrong with that. Hajime made sure that Izuru was as close as he was though, hand fisting at his cock haphazardly in an attempt to make him cum. “Izuru… I’m nearly…” He starts, panting and grunting, trying his best to hold on until he felt the other finish first. There was nothing more embarrassing than finishing second to your own brother, but unfortunately for Hajime, he always had been the more sensitive of the two, in more ways than one. And before he knows it, the pleasure it too much, and his orgasm catches him, a pleasured cry leaving him as he spilled his seed into his brother, over his entrance as he pulls out and up his abdomen as he tries to avoid dirtying the sheets. Embarrassing as it was to finish so soon, it seemed like Izuru was satisfied nonetheless, his own orgasm following very soon after. For the first time ever too, Hajime hears the most emotion he had ever heard from him as he releases up over his stomach, warbling weakly.

After all was said and done, and they were both recovering from their respective orgasms, Hajime collapses at his brother’s side, giving an exhausted breath. “Izuru… That was amazing…” He gushes, cuddling up to his side. Much to Izuru’s disdain now, who groans as he normally would at any sign of sappiness. However, he doesn’t hesitate to snuggle up to Hajime either, reaching over him for a wad of tissues to clean up with. Hajime would normally grimace at how they were thrown right on top of their clothes, but he’s more focused on enjoying the moment for now, peacefully dozing off with his brother.


End file.
